Putus
by Yumiko Aisaga
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa berkencan dengan sang kekasih a.k.a Hinata. Selain cantik Hinata merupakan gadis yang ideal karena dia pandai dalam memasak jadi tidak heran jika Sasuke selalu ingin Hinata membuatkan bekal untuknya. Awalnya semua berjalan baik sampai Hinata berkata "putus" yang membuat Sasuke sangat terpukul. Bagaimanakah reaksi Sasuke terkait pernyataan Hinata.


**PUTUS**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, AU, typo, Gaje, EYD kacau dll**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **Don t Like Don t Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa berkencan dengan sang kekasih a.k.a Hinata. Selain cantik Hinata merupakan gadis yang ideal karena dia pandai dalam memasak jadi tidak heran jika Sasuke selalu ingin Hinata membuatkan bekal untuknya. Awalnya semua berjalan baik sampai Hinata berkata "putus" yang membuat Sasuke sangat terpukul. Bagaimanakah reaksi Sasuke terkait pernyataan Hinata.

.

.

.

Awal bulan Maret adalah awal segalanya dimana Sasuke bertemu gadisnya a.k.a Hyuga Hinata gadis manis dan baik yang selalu memberikan warna dikehidupan Sasuke. Postur tubuhnya mungil, memiliki mata bulan yang indah, bersurai indigo dan memiliki pipi chubby yang menambah kesan manisnya. Bagi Sasuke Hinata adalah Bidadarinya dan dia tidak tertarik untuk melihat gadis lain selain gadisnya. Keduanya sudah menjalin kasih selama 10 tahun. Jangan bilang kalau keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah terganggu asmaranya. Keduanya hampir mengakhiri hubungannya kalau saja kesalahpahaman antar keduanya tidak terselesaikan dengan cepat.

"Kau selalu terlambat Hime."

"Tadi aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Kaasan, ma-maaf Sasuke kun.

"Hn. ayo kita jalan."

Sepasang kekasih tersebut berjalan berdampingan dengan sang lelaki yang menggenggam erat tangan gadis tersebut. Keduanya sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berjumpa jadi tidak heran jika keduanya sangat menantikan hari ini. Sangat terlihat sekali jika keduanya sangat bahagia karena sang gadis sedari tadi menyunggingkan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Satu tangan sang gadis yang bebas itu sedang menggengam sebuah tas manis berbentuk kelinci yang lucu yang berisikan berbagai macam makanan yang dia buat sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuan tuan putri," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Hinata.

Sasuke melihat taman di depannya dia melihat sebuah tempat cantik nan rindang disebrang pohon sakura tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menarik Hinata yang tampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Walaupun demikian Hinata hanya menurut saja. Mereka berdua kini berada disebuah taman indah dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran indah. Hinata langsung menudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk memandangi Hinata.

"Sudah puas tuan putri, kalau ia cepatlah aku sudah lapar."

"Eh go-gomen Sasuke kun."

Hinata langsung menata makanan yang dia bawa untuk Sasuke dimulai dari sandwich, makanan manis dan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat entah kenapa dia suka tomat terkadang Hinata ingin menanyakannya tapi itu tidak pernah dia lakukan. Sekarang kedua pasangan ini sedang duduk berhadapan dimana Hinata duduk di sebelah timur dan Sasuke di sebelah barat. Mereka makan dalam diam tidak ada yang ingin memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya sampai Hinata mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Sa-Sasuke kun habis ini kita kemana, jangan lama-lama nanti tousan marah."

"Tenang Hime aku tahu itu kau jangan khawatir."

Setelah keduanya merasa kenyang mereka langsung melanjutkan kencannya. Matahari yang mulai meninggi membuat keduanya harus menghentikan sejenak perjalanan mereka mengitari taman tersebut. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari jalan utama menuju taman.

Hinata Pov

Aku merasa gelisah sekarang, aku lupa akan satu hal. "kenapa aku ceroboh" itulah yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini. Kulirik Sasuke dia tampak menikmati hari ini "syukurlah dia tidak tahu" semestinya sudah sejak tadi aku menyadarinya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke agar dia tidak melihat kecemasan yang sedang aku rasakan. Sekarang mataku tertuju pada dua orang anak kecil disebrang tempat duduk kami. Kedua anak itu terlihat senang dimana salah satu dari keduanya membawa dua buah ice cream yang terlihat menggiurkan. Puas memandangi tingkah kedua anak itu kini mataku tertuju kepada sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Saat aku memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Aku tahu kalau mereka sedang bertengkar bahkan suara mereka samar-samar dapat kudengar dari tempatku duduk sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura chan."

"Diam kau baka, dasar mesum."

"Ehhh apa yang kau bilang."

"Memang benar kan tadi kau sedang menggoda gadis bersurai merah yang ada di toko bunga taman sebelah, dasar semua lelaki sama bilang setia tapi hanya sebuah kebohongan."

"Kau lucu Sakura chan."

"Maksudmu apa baka."

"Dia ibuku, kamu lupa ya."

"Benarkah."

"Iya Sakura chan."

Wajah Sakura tampak memerah menahan malu dan Naruto hanya bisa menyengir melihat tingkah gadisnya.

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku Sakura chan."

"Mungkin."

Aku yang memperhatikan keduanya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. "Hampir saja," tanganku seperti ditarik dan benar Sasuke sedang menarik tanganku "Sepertinya sudah jadi hobby barunya menarik tanganku."

End Hinata Pov

"Ki-kita mau kemana Sasuke kun," cicit Hinata.

"Entahlah kita melangkah menyusuri taman ini saja bagaimana?"

"Ba-baik."

Hinata mulai cemas dengan keadaanya sekarang ingin rasanya dia utarakan keinginannya tapi melihat Sasuke yang bahagia nyalinya kembali menciut. Sampai akhirnya kata itu tanpa sadar terucap dari mulut Hinata.

"Pu-putus."

Sasuke yang berada disamping Hinata langsung menegang ketika Hinata berucap satu hal yang sangat tidak diharapkan Sasuke. Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya. Dia menoleh kearah Hinata dan mendapati Hinata tertunduk dan berhenti di tempatnya sekarang.

"Hiks . . pu-putus Hiks . . Hiks."

Kebetulan atau tidak cuaca yang tadinya sangat cerah seketika mendung awan menghitam, angin bertiup kencang dan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang melengking keras karena ingin sampai tujuan dengan cepat.

"Maksudmu apa Hinata."

"Pu-putus hiks .. hiks."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dengan perasaan kecewa dia melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya. Hinata sedikit senang karena Sasuke ternyata sangat peka dengan keadaanya. Dia tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang sepertinya sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya. Saat Hinata ingin melangkah pulang gerakannya terhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi. Hinata meraba-raba ponsel putihnya dan melihat pesan dari Sasuke.

From : My prince

Maaf, Karena aku mengerti maksudmu aku sampai lupa untuk mengantarmu pulang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

To : My prince

Tidak apa-apa lagipula jarak rumahku dekat.

Send

Setelah kejadian itu baik Sasuke ataupun Hinata keduanya tidak lagi saling bicara bahkan saat bekerja keduanya selalu diam.

"Hinata apa kalian bertengkar," seorang gadis berambut cepol dua datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Tenten chan."

"Kuharap begitu."

"I-iya."

Sepulang kerja Hinata melihat Neji duduk sambil menonton televisi. Neji berteman dengan Sasuke di klub judo jadi dia juga tahu hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian."

"Maksud Neji nii."

"Sasuke bilang kau meminta PUTUS," Neji menenkankan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Neji.

"Dia cerita padaku saat Seminggu yang lalu kalian pergi berkencan kau meminta putus padanya."

Hinata mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan kata ambigu yang dia katakan. "Pasti itu," karena tahu apa yang terjadi Hinata langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

To : My prince

Aku mohon datanglah ke taman yang biasa kita kunjungi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Sekarang

Send

Hinata sekarang duduk ditempat mereka terakhir bertemu tetapi Sasuke belum juga datang. Langit yang cerah mulai mendung dan tak lama hujan pun turun tapi Hinata tetap ditempatnya. Dua orang preman yang sepertinya tertarik pada Hinata langsung mendekat kearahnya. Merasa di awasi Hinata langsung mengambil tindakan untuk lari tapi sebelum itu dia lakukan ternyata salah satu dari preman tersebut sudah menangkapnya. "Le-lepaskan aku." rintih Hinata.

Sasuke kesal dengan anikinya yang dengan seenaknya meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya sehingga dia telat untuk datang. Beruntung hujan jadi dia berpikir kalau Hinata pasti tidak akan datang.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos nona" kedua preman itu menyeringai.

"Kami sama, tolong aku."

Neji yang khawatir dengan Hinata terus saja menelponnya tapi tetap tidak ada sambungan. Dia juga mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi juga tidak ada sambungan. Melihat cuaca sangat buruk Neji segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung menuju Garasi mobilnya. Namun amat disayangkan Neji lupa kalau mobilnya sedang di servis sedangkan motor sedang dipakai Hanabi untuk jalan-jalan. Tinggallah kini dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Le-lepaskan saya tuan, saya mohon." Hinata masih berusaha untuk melawan tapi hasilnya tetap sia-sia. Suasana taman memang sepi karena hujan jadi Hinata susah untuk meminta pertolongan. Kedua preman itu hampir menyentuh Hinata kalau saja seseorang tidak muncul.

BUK. . BUK

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang di kepala kedua preman tersebut yang mengakibatkan keduanya lari tunggang langgang.

"Kau bodoh atau apa. Ini hujan dan kau masih nekat kesini.

Suara itu sangat keras hingga membuat Hinata ketakutan tapi untuk sekarang dia perlu perlindungan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke kun, aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna dengan perkataan Hinata. "Waktu itu," Hinata memulai cerita sebenarnya.

Flashback

Hinata harap Sasuke mengerti perasaan gelisahnya. Jadi tidak apa jika akhirnya sepatu yang dipakainya putus. Salahkan Hanabi yang dengan seenaknya menukar sepatu Hinata dan malangnya saat pergi Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang memakai sepatu yang hampir putus. Pada saat ingin berjalan untuk berkeliling taman akhirnya kecemasannya terbukti salah satu sepatu yang memang sudah ingin putus akhirnya putus dan tanpa sadar Hinata berkata "Putus".

End Of Flashback

"Jadi sepatumu putus."

"Iya Sasuke kun, kupikir Sasuke kun tahu maksudku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah yang penting aku tahu kau mencintaiku Sasuke," Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

"Itu sudah pasti Hime."

OWARIIIIIIIII

Tambahan :

Neji yang berada di rumahnya semakin khawatir dengan anggota keluarganya yang mana sudah hampir jam 8 malam tidak ada yang pulang baik Tousan, Kaasan, Hanabi dan Hinata. Sementara Neji khawatir anggota keluarganya yang lain tampak bersenang-senang.

#Hanabi

"Ini kencan terbaik Konohamaru," Hanabi tersenyum bahagia.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau senang Hanabi chan."

Konohamaru memberikan sebuket mawar dan sekotak coklat kesukaan Hanabi yang diterima Hanabi dengan malu-malu.

"Aishiteru Hanabi chan."

"A-aishiteru mo Konohamaru," Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hanabi dia berkata gagap.

#Hinata

"Apa tidak apa membiarkan Neji nii tetap cemas."

"Sudahlah Hinata aku sudah lama ingin melihat bulan bersamamu."

Sasuke menggulingkan kepalanya di pangkuaan Hinata. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan senyum yang manis.

"Aishiteru Hime."

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke kun."

#Hiashi dan Hanare

"Sudah lama kau tidak mengajak ku makan."

"Sudahlah hari ini aku akan menjadi bodyguard mu jadi apapun permintaanmu akan kulakukan."

"Perkataanmu sama seperti aku pertama menikah denganmu. Apa anak-anak kita tidak cemas.

"Mereka sudah besar, tidak akan ada masalah."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Hiashi dan Hanare duduk dalam diam. Hiashi yang seperti bodyguard berdiri disamping Hanare yang sedang makan. Hanare menunjuk kursi di depannya dan Hiashi tahu maksudnya.

"Aishiteru My wife."

"Aishiteru mo."

Kembali ke Neji yang masih mondar-mandir di rumahnya dia semakin tidak tenang. (author: kasian kau Neji :D)

Oke. . oke gimana gimana fanfic Gaje Miko pasti bagus kan / plakkk (ngarep)

Oh, ya saya masih author baru di dunia FFN. Jadi saya harap bagi para senpai yang gak sengaja liat fanfic ini agar meninggalkan komentar, pesan, kritik dan himbauan kepada saya agar saya bisa membuat FFN yang lebih bagus, berkualitas dan dapat dinikmati oleh para reader saya. Dengan cara meninggalkannya di kotak REVIEW yang tersedia. :)

trimaksih sebelumnya. :)

Sekali lagi RnR pleaseeeee


End file.
